Down it's Not fair (Sans x Frisk)
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: One day a newborn baby girl named Frisk falls into the underground she meets Toriel, and her two children(Chara and Asriel), One day after she turns 13 she sneaks out only to meet an unfair world. But she meets end falls for Sans Rating T for blood, Weapons, and For languags
1. Chapter

Chapter 1

A baby was dumped in a big black pitch that seems to go on forever, a mother then leaves her child to die. Who wants her mistake? Her she was young her parents told them to kill her own baby.

But an old goat woman with her children, she sees something, she investigates. She sees the baby so now she promises she will take good care of her

10 years later

Toriel's P.O.V

It was a normal day with my 3 children, I called them all they were run to eat some pie. "Mom! Chara put her gum on my pillow." Cried Asriel. "NO, I DIDN'T! HE LYING MOM!" Clara yelled. "Both of stop it save some pie for frisk," I said as Chara rolled her eyes. My youngest frisk ran down the stairs, she lived with me ever since she was a newborn baby. Frisk is 10, Asriel and Chara are 12. "Mom, I have a question?" Frisk asked. "Sure sweetheart, what is it?" I responded.

"Mom? Why do we have to live here? Why can't we go outside?" Frisk asked me. I stopped, because of my ex-husband if he ever finds out what I have a living human. He will come and kill her. "Because of King Asgore," I said. "Why does he want?" She asked. I wish I can tell her but, I can't I'm going to wait until she older. "I will tell you someday my child."

3 years later

Frisk's P.O.V

I was with my siblings until my mom came in to come for dinner, I ran to the dinner table. "Mom! Chara broke my flower pot!" Asriel yelled. "Chara stop messing with your brother." Mom said. "Mom! I'm going to my room." I said. "Ok, A plate will be in the refrigerator." Said Mom. I looked out the window, I was curious about the outside world, i had so many questions about that this place but I finally found an exit.

Time skip 4 hours later

Frisk'a P.O.V

I pack some clothes and shoes, I waited for a while, then I walk towards the big doors at the end of the hallway. I was amazed by it, I slowly open them to see a snowy land of wonder it was beautiful, I close the door walked towards the path I can hear the snow under my feet. I never saw snow before I garb some snow made it into a snowball, I threw on a tree.

I giggled, I saw a bridge with bars it was coming up ahead until I heard something or someone following me. I turned to see a shadowy figure, I ran to the bridge, the bars were big enough for me to pass through, the figure was right behind me, I tried to not scream. "Human... Don't you... Know how to... Greet... A... New... Friend?" I froze is he going to kill me or what?!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frisk's P.O.V

I just stand there I took a deep breath, as I turned to see a hand to shake it, but then I heard a frat sound, I pulled out a whoopee cushion, the skeleton just laugh he was young about 19-23 years old, blue jacket, with a white shirt, and Black pants with a shoes.

"Hehe the old whoopee cushion, they always fall for it, My name is Sans the skeleton." He said. "My name is Frisk Dreemurr," I said. "I'm on the lookout for humans."

He explains everything to me about his brother, someone named undye, and how their king is going slaughter me in cold blood, where I stand. "What's going to happen?" I asked. "Will I guide you through the underground." He said. I followed him to a stand with hot dogs. "So do know Toriel?" I asked.

"Oh! That old lady with the 3 kids two monster kids and she probably has a human child that she hiding, will Chara isn't really a monster sure she attacks like a monster ghost, but that counts." He said.

"Will I'm human," I said. His eyes widened he looked terrified for my life, he backs up looking at me. "OH MY GOD, We need to go back to my house immediately." He drags me down a pathway. "You're so fucked, she going to kill you." He said.

Sans P.O.V

We walked to Snowin, She so fucked Undyne is coming today to investigate the ruins, the snow lands, the towns, and my town as well. "Sans, where are we running?" Frisk asked me. "Ok do you remember when I mention a monster named Undyne?" I said. "Yeah what about her?" She asked. "Ok, she might come after you, and me probably she'll chase me down to choked me chose to death," I said her eyes widened, she looks scared

"What are we going to do Sans?" I asked. "Ok, we need to go to my home town she won't think I never brought you to my house, especially if Papyrus is home," I explained that Asgore, Undyne, and more monsters will come after her to steal her soul and killing her, like with 6 others those poor children. "Sans, you can tell me what happened, who is Undyne, why does everyone wants me dead, why does Asgore want my soul?" She said fearlessly.

"Ok kid, I'm going to tell you a story the seven fallen humans."

"Chara was the first that monster human ghost girl, she died by sickness someone poisoned her she died but her soul was still there it escaped, it was the time monsters and humans were at war." I looked at her.

"That explains why she can go through walls, doors and everything else," Frisk said. "Yeah, she is really mean," I said.

"Toriel wasn't there at the time when Asgore killed the second falling human that poor 4-year-old he meet asgore then Asgore just stabbed him, but he was just holding still, he had a light blue soul, they dumped his body in a coffin, but they capture he was judged first, my dad was there when it all happened he was found guilty for passing." I closed my eyes remembering his crying, the tears, and his screams.

"What happened next?" Frisk asked me.

"Then the third soul came he was about your age 12, he was brave, he stands up to Asgore and Undyne, but he still brought to the judgment hall, ae spoke out against asgore but he was found guilty of passing and hinting a monster, Undyne killed him, but he was brave through it all, an orange soul came out of him."

"Wow, she really did that?" Frisk said. "Yeah she Undyne is really can be a killer but sometimes she nice and helpful," I said.

"Next was the third soul third she was 9 and a bit of a girly girl with makeup and she dress like a ballerina, she came into contact with undyne, and let's just say it wasn't pretty for her, she went to the judgment hall, and she almost was killed by Asgore. She ran to the exit but Undyne block it with her spears, she Undyne shot a spear at her, a blue soul can out of her."

"That's why sometimes I ask like a boy," Frisk said. I blush at her she blushes backs. "Yeah I didn't notice at first you were a boy because you keep your hair so short, but it looks like you trying to grow it back a bit," I said. "Thanks."

"3 months later was another boy, he was about 10 he ran into Undyne, I decided to protect him but it failed when he wanders off, I was buying some food for him to eat, He ran into Undyne she snatches him and brings him to Asgore he grabs a rock. and then throws it at Asgore he drops his trident the weapon stabbed straight into his chest, his was purple."

"I'm going to go to the king asgore and challenge him to a duel for killing those kids," Frisk said heroically. "He'll kill in the blink of an eye," I said. "Ok now back to the story.

"Then that Kind girl came she was so nice but once she came to hotland she was taken by Undyne then she was killed, her soul was green, then Toriel took her children then left Asgore, then that kind girl brother came he went pass everyone then comfort Asgore, Undyne came she threw a spear at him which missed, Undyne threw a spear at him, but he had a gun, they shot at the same time, Undyne it shot out her eye, but the spear hits his eye and went through his head, Asgore took his yellow soul."

"Sans, what happened to Undyne?" Frisk asked.

"There was blood everywhere, Undyne was only 16, she realized her eye was gone, she went to the hospital, I visited her, sure she killed kids, but she was my friend, she wakes to see a missing eye, And she furious."

"I feel bad for Undyne," Frisk said. "What?!" I said in shock. "Sans! She should be our friend." Frisk. "No way she'll kill you in 5 seconds," I said. "Come let's go to your home," Frisk said. "Ok kid..."

To be continued

Author-Notes: I know what you going to say that's not with the story, Not word ok? That's is my own Au, so NO HATE!!! Ok? Bye!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: So when Frisk falls, in the middle when the Yellow and green Souls falls. Just in case you are confused

Chapter 3

Frisk's P.O.V

We made it to Snowin it was a peaceful town there were more monsters, we got to his house, it a normal house it was made out of brick with snow on the roof. "After you," Sans said as he opens the door. I walked into his house was normal. "Sans are you home?" Asked a voice it must be his brother. "Yeah Papyrus, I'm back," Sans said as he pointed to a lamp.

I stayed quiet until Papyrus Sans's brother left. "It's safe now kid he won't come until the 5th of May, today is the last day of April. "So this Undyne girl? Does know I'm here?" I said. "Nope, and hopefully she never knows, and if she does she'll probably haunt me down and chase me around while throwing her spears at me." Sans joked.

I giggled, we talked about our lives, I talk about my mom, Chara, Asriel, and how grew up in the ruins. He talked about his dad being the former royal scientist, his mom's death, how he meant Undyne, and after 7 years after his Mom's death, his dad died. "Sans, how did your dad died?" I asked him. "He falls to his death, I was around 16 or 17 when he failed to cut off the machine he made, but he falls into the core," Sans said. "I'm sorry for your loss," I said. "It's ok kid." He said.

I looked at the window of a secret room that I was staying in Sans's room, maybe I can free all the monsters and bring peace. I was wondering if mom was worried sick about me, probably Chara still teasing Asriel. "Sans, Tomorrow I think I'm going to proceed to travel the underground," I said. "What?!" He said in shock. "Sans my mother and my siblings are probably worried sick about me, and I'm here in your secret room." I snap.

"Ok you can go but I'm coming with you because of a promise I made, Frisk I'm not going to break it," Sans said. "Sans just let me find my way out and bring peace in the underground," I said. "Promise..."

Meanwhile

Undyne's P.O.V

Finally there a human, it's here in the underground, we need to find it and bring it to Asgore. "Ok, I want every single one to track down this human and take it in the capital," I growled it made every man in the room straightened up. "Ok everyone get out If my sight!!" I yelled as they rushed out. I walked room to the waterfall lands. 'Once this human is capture we will finally be free from the underground.' I thought as got into my house I looked at my phone while listening to music, waiting for Papyrus.

I was looked through social media and saw Papyrus picture of Snowin, but in the background, there was one object that stuck out. While the women were probably talking about drama, the men where working, the children where playing, but Sans was talking to a human?! My eye widened. 'OH MY GOD! What if I get in the way of Papyrus and Sans's relationship because of a human.' But their relationship didn't matter there was a human, now to capture it.

I got up and put on my armor, I opened the door to see Papyrus, Alphys, and Napstablook. "Oh hi Undyne, We're here let hang out." They must have noticed that I have my armor on because they looked at me because today was my day off. "There's a human, Sans has it," I said. Papyrus' eyes widened, Napstablook was completely confused, Alphys looked down until showed them the Papyrus's picture. "Oh, he has a human? I wonder if it's nice?" Said Napstablook. "No all humans are horrible monsters," I said.

"Oh sorry," Napstablook said. "Let's get it," I said. "B-but w-what if, they are friendly?" Ask Alphys. "No all humans are monsters." Said Napstablook. "Ok I go home to Snowin immediately, Sans life is probably on the line." Said Papyrus. "Oh ok me and Napstablook are listening to music." Said Alphys as she and Napstablook walked home. "Wow, to be honest, I thought he worse than his cousin but he seems nice," I said.

"Poor Sans he probably fighting for his life," Papyrus said as he rushed home. "I'm coming to Sans is my friend and probably the only chance that I get capturing the human," I said. Sans might be in danger, I need to save him, killed that human...

To be conutiued...


	4. chapter 4

Author notes: I know flowey is the villain but this an Au so go to hell.

Chapter 4

Sans's P.O.V

It's been a few days passing by, but I'm slowly falling for frisk, she so nice to the younger kids, she talks to the other monsters they don't seem to notice that she is a human. "Ok kid let's leave. I said as we walked through the town until Monster kid aka Herny March came by.

"Hey, Sans haven't you heard? There is human hiding around here." He said with excitement. "Really I think I saw her going down to the candy store," I said as I handed him money. "I'm bringing her to Undyne maybe I can join the Royal guard when I grow up." He said as I gave him the money and he ran off.

"I'm determined to bring peace to the underground," Frisk whisper to herself. "Ok, Now let's leave." We walked out of town, into Waterfall, until a spear came out of nowhere. 'Shit Undyne... she here." We both looked up to see Undyne, Papyrus, and some Royal guards members. "Sans watch it's going to hurt you," Papyrus yelled. I pushed Frisk behind me to protect her from them.

'Come Sans. Think! Don't let them get to Frisk.' I think as frisk being to fear from them. "Sans as your childhood friend, please let me have the human." Said Undyne. "Undyne, I'm sorry but I can't," I said. "GET READY FOR A FIGHT," Undyne yelled. "NO!" Frisk pushed her way through between us. "Please Undyne right? No fighting please there has to be a better way than this." Frisk said.

Frisk's P.O.V

"Shut up You worthless human." Said a Royal guard. I was scared, I maybe I should have stayed in the ruins with my mom and siblings. "No fighting if you want to get my friend you'll have to get past me first," I said. Then vines came from the ground and then tied Undyne's, Papyrus', and Royal guards members' arms, legs, and hands to the ground. "FRISK! SANS! QUICK RUN!" BEFORE THEY GET YOU!" It sounds like Chara and Asriel. "Come on let's go."

We ran as Undyne cussing us out as we ran, we made it far enough to hide behind the rocks. "Great job frisk now you wanted and Sans wow! You're actually helping?!" I looked at Chara and Asriel they seemed pissed. "Well now they have seen you now we can't go back to the ruins, we can go the capital." Said Asriel. "Chara? Asriel? If mom was married to King Asgore that means Asgore Dreemurr is our dad."

"oh Yeah sorry we didn't tell you," Chara said awkwardly. "I'm going to talk to him," I said. "Hahahahahaha, we're so fucked, the only adult is a lazybones, while our leader has set a goal in which we're all going to die." They both laughed. "Who did those vines?" I asked. "Oh if we combined our souls, we made an entity call Flowey, we can shot petals, petals release flower or raise vines from the ground," Asriel said. "Oh thanks for saving us," Sans said.

But there a limited how long we stay flowey, if we stayed for more than an hour we fall apart." Said Chara. "And if used flowey more than 18 times we won't turn back for an hour and trust me you wouldn't want to be trap in a body with Chara." Said Asriel. Chara just hit him in the back of his head. "Let's keep moving forward."

As we left I felt bad for Mom what if I never see her again.

Uydne's P.O.V

Grrr, he escaped with that human, he betrayed me," I said as free myself. "You go to the hot lands and wait for them, you 4 wait to each exit of the waterfalls lands, and the rest of you wait to go by the capital and wait for the human and Sans." I snap which everyone has to their stations. "So Undyne are we still hanging out later?" Papyrus asks. "I might not make it but until your brother can explain himself maybe I will," I said as I left.

I traveled in high places to see if I can see them it will make it easier for me to capture them both, but i was still thinking about what that human said to me. 'It can hurt Sans, papyrus, or the kids, but you never know if it's lying.' I saw something in the decision is was Sans, the human, and the Dreemurr twins!?! 'Really those two really like getting into trouble!?' I thought.

Frisk's P.O.V

"It's so beautiful," I said as we ran through the water lands. "I know Frisk." As we walked into a bridge I had a bad feeling we where being watched. "How's mom?" I asked. "She was crying for days, but we promise to bring you back, she said to go to dad, she'll meet us there... Well if we survive." The next thing we know a spear came inches in front of Chara. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR KEEPING THAT HUMAN ALIVE, YOU BRATS." Yelled Undyne.

"Run!" We all ran from Undyne, Sans was throwing bones at her which she blocked with her spear. We ran as spears came our way, but then a spear almost landed in my side but it messed, I put a hand on my side to see a little bit of blood. We finally lose her but her spears keep going, hide in the tall grass. "Stay quiet." Whisper Sans. Then Undyne grabs something.

I looked to Undyne holding a monster kid. She put him down and left. "Come let's leave," Sans said as we all rush out. I felt bad for the monster kid, he pulled from his eye, But then he came from the grass. "Undyne just touch me, I'm never washing my face ever again, Chara and new kid, if were just a few more inches she probably sees you two, Come let's see her brat up more bad guys."

He ran off to find Undyne, I giggle because he seems so nice. "That kid is strange," Chara said. "We are all strange in our own way Chara," I said. "What will happen if run into her again?" Sans asks. "If all monsters have magical attacks, and I have a frying pan, we can block her attacks," I said. "We won't kill her in self-defense." Sans looked at me. "I won't kill anyone because it's just against my morals."

"Will let's keep moving, I'm also against killing someone." Said Sans. I looked behind me, I'm coming home soon mom...

To be conutiued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frisk's P.O.V

"We made it! We are almost at the end of Waterfall" Sans yelled. "If we cross these bridge pathways we'll be above the dump." Said Chara. Then every out of nowhere a blue spot appeared out of nowhere, then all around us blue spot appeared, then spears spear came of nowhere. "She here, Run!" Asriel yelled. We ran, but the spears kept on popping up, from the bridge.

"HEY UNDYNE! WHY CAN'T YOU GO FIND SOME OTHER KIDS TO TERRORIZE!!" Chara yelled as flower root came out of her hand to break the spears. We stop there were multiple pathways. "To the east." Said Asriel. Spears kept on coming I heard metal, following us. "HEY FISH HEAD, I BEAT YOU CAN'T FIND A BETTER HABIT THEN TERRORIZE KIDS?!" Sans yelled as bone came out of the sky and broke the spears.

"Ow." I looked to a spear hits my legs, I realized that it was in my leg, I pulled it out and threw it. "Frisk are you ok?" Asked Sans. "I can stand, I'm ok," I said. We ran to the end of the bridge, the spears seem to stop. "Wrong way," Asriel said. "Let's go back." Said Sans. We carefully made our made back Until I realized that Undyne was missing, I felt we were being which. "Where is she?" Asked Chara.

Then we saw her, she was about 5'6 feet tall so 3 inches taller than Papyrus and Sans. "Undyne we don't want to fight you," I said. She stops she looks angry, with me and my new friends, someone took my hand it feels like bones, Sans. "You 3 really like humans?" Undyne said as spears came out of the sky, broke the bridge then everything went white.

Time skip

Sans' P.O.V

"Ugh, what happened?" Chara asked. "In the dumpster where all junk goes even Undyne." I joked as they laughed. "Where Frisk?" Clara asked. "What?!" Our eyes widened when we were one person short, Frisk was missing. "FRISK!!" We ran while calling her name, we saw her with mad dummy and Napstablook.

"Thank you for claiming down my 3rd cousin." Said Napstablook. "Frisk!" We all yelled as we ran towards her.

"Hey, guys you guys were out cold so I explored the area until I saw these guys," Frisk said. The mad dummy said sorry to us, he left somewhere, Napstablook looked at us. "Oh! You must be her friends I'm sorry is my cousin attacked her, I'll leave." Napstablook said. "No, you don't have to leave we can talk." Napstablook stops and smiled at us. "Oh, you a nice human? Undyne told me humans are monsters." Napstablook said as he hugged frisk. "Thanks..."

Members with Undyne

Undyne's P.O.V

"GRRRR... YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I AIMED WRONG THE WAY?!?!" I growled as I stormed away. I need to get that human's soul, but those Dreemurr twins and Sans keeps on getting in the way, soon it hits me how I can get the human soul I need to separate the human from its friends if i sent 2 guards to chase them down I can come from behind a high place and get the human.

'Hahahahaha, plan down, I can get the last soul for our freedom.' I thought as I saw 2 royal guards and Papyrus. "Sans, the Dreemurr twins, and the human are in the dump, there's only one way out of there, it's near Napstablook house they and an area I know from the back from of my head, ok here's the plan, two go to the area and surprise then chase them around, I'll come up behind them and snatch the human and run while you two retreat."

The royal guards nodded, they ran off to the area. "Undyne are you planning on hurting Sans and the Dreemurr twins too?" Asked Papyrus. "No, I won't those 3, I'll capture the human and that's it," I replied. "Oh, I know sans he'll never stand a chance against you," Papyrus said. I was honestly worried about Sans and the Dreemurr twins, what if the human hurts them? What if the human decides to kill them? What if it kills all my friends?

Too many thoughts are going to my mind, I'll get the human.

To be continued...


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chara's P.O.V

We waved bye Napstablook he was a really nice ghost, but his cousin is an asshole. "Come frisk hotland is nearby," I said as we ran. "Slowly down guys I'm 10 years older than you 3." Sans as caught up with us. I noticed that Frisk and Sans were blushing a lot, Sans was making Frisk laughing, Puns turn into flirting, me and Asriel laugh they are in love. "Hey, we are almost out of waterfall." I saw an echo flower, frisk ran to it

"I love those things," I said as we ran to the echo flower. "Hey, frisk go first." Frisk put her hand on it then a voice said. 'Behind you...' We look behind us to see Undyne, She looks angry, no angry isn't a good word, she looks beyond furious. "Hey fish head," I said as flower roots came out my hands. "This is your last chance to give me the human, or I'll rip its soul out of its body."

Her spear came out of nowhere, she walked towards us with her weapon, Sans tried to hide frisk behind us but monster kid out of the grass he was hiding in. "Undyne I'll help you fight," He said with excitement. Then he saw Frisk then Undyne. "Wait how is she fighting." Then Undyne pulled him by his cheek to dragged him home.

"Hey you aren't going to tell my parents, aren't you?" We ran to a safe area, i looked at frisk Sans was healing frisk's injured leg. "Thanks, Sans let's keep moving." Said frisk.

Time skip

Frisk's P.O.V

I blush as Sans made puns I laugh. "Ok if we cross this bridge we'll be close to hotland." We walked across the bridge, it looks beautiful but looked down to see water but there are rocks. "Hey, guys." It was monster kid. "Hey, kiddo." Said Sans. "Watch out it's going to hurt you!" Yelled Monster kid. "What!?" My heart stops, why is he being mean to me. "The human is going to kill you," Monster kid yelled. "Monster kid, what's going on?" Said Asriel.

"That's a human, Undyne told me It's going to kill everyone and that it has a knife."

"Monster kid, Frisk isn't hurting nobody." Said Sans. I reached out my hand to show him that Undyne lied to him. "No!" He ran then tripped. "Help! Undyne!" Monster kid yelled. Then Undyne came closing in on us. Frisk moved quickly to save Monster kid, She pulled him up she hugs him to let him know that she a good human. He rushes in front of us. "Hey if you want to get my friends you will have to get past me first." He said. I thought she was going to hurt him but she backs up and walked away.

"You saved me?" He looked at me confused. "Because she is a friendly human." Said Sans. "Oh, maybe we can be friends?" He asked. "Sure we can be friends!" I said. I looked at the time it was 10:00 pm. " Monster kid you better get home before your parents noticed that you're missing." Said Sans. "Oh your right Sans, see ya later." He ran home carefully to not fall. "That was a close one." Said Sans. I yawned I was tired and sleepy. "Ok, we'll rest take a nap." I dream about me coming to mom.

Time skip.

Frisk's P.O.V

"Frisk it's 6 pm we to keep moving." Said, Sans. I got up continued to walk until two Royal guards came from out of nowhere. "You 4 stop!" We tried to fight them off but they conutiued their attack. "Hey, bunny boy can't you find other kids to terrorized?" Chara said as flower roots tied him down then Asriel came and fried a fireball. I block their attacks with my weapon. "Please, I do not want to fight you," I said as the guard tried to stab me.

Then Sans scared him away by bone falling from the sky. "Frisk get out of here," Asriel yelled as he grabs Chara's hand. I ran then Undyne came caught me by my hair. "Guys!" They looked up to see that I was taken. "FRISK!" They yelled. "Let me go," I said. We made it pass hot land and the core to the capital, she was dragging me by the hair with 3 guards. I saw king Asgore.

"King we found this one in waterfall." Said the guard. 'Sans where are you?' "Take this one to the dungeon." He was soft-spoken, I thought he was going to kill me on the spot. Undyne was still refusing to look at me, Now I knew shouldn't have left the ruins.

"Don't get comfortable brat, I'll be watching when he kills you," Undyne growled at me. I was afraid, not today I don't wanna die.

To be conutiued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frisk's P.O.V

It's been a few days since I been captured I sat in a cell it a pillow and a blanket, but I couldn't even eat because of Undyne and her royal guard's friends, they throw food scraps, take my food call me horrible names, and sometimes Undyne would punch me in my stomach, or eat I food in front of me. "Hey, can I have some food, please-?" I was cute off because Undyne threw a spear at me.

"Shut up brat and worthless human," Undyne snarled at me. "Hey, little brat I bet no one will cry over you when you are dead." Said one of the royal guards. They laughed at me as they walked away, in the distance I could them calling me the horrible names, I want to go home, I shouldn't have ever left the ruins, my poor mom. "Hey human!" Undyne was back I was expecting a punch to my stomach but it never came.

"Listen, I don't mean any harm," I said. "Then why are you here human?" Undyne asked. "I grew up in the ruins," I said. "Queen Toriel?" She asked. "Yeah," I said. "How old are you?" Undyne asked. "13 years old, I'll be turning 14 next year." Undyne smiled at me. "Wow, 13 a big number." She looked down at the floor. "Undyne what's wrong?" I asked.

"When I was your age I was a hot-headed kid, to provide that is was the strongest, I decided to fight king Asgore."

Flashback

No one's P.O.V

A 13-year old kid named Undyne was traveling to the king's capital, she was told that she was a girl and she was not the strongest in the underground. "I'll show them once I beat king Asgore I'll be the strongest in the underground." The voices played over and over in her head, but what if she defeats him?

Now outside of judgment-hall with Sans and Papyrus. "Undyne Please think this through." Said Sans. "Sans I know what I'm doing!" Undyne growled. She believes in herself, she knows that she can defeat Asgore. She walks past the royal guards, and towards the throne room without her friends, Papyrus and Sans ran went to get help. King asgore is watering flowers, unaware that Undyne came.

"Hello, who's there, I will be there in a moment." He said as he watered the flowers. "King Asgore, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL." She yelled. Undyne ran towards Asgore, with a smash hammer, she tried to hit him with it, but it failed. "Fight me, you coward." She yelled. Asgore refused to fight back, He dodges, blocks, or tries to talk Undyne out of fighting, but she gets more and more outrage.

"STOP IT BEING MERCIFUL!" Undyne yelled. "Child there's no need to fight." Asgore smiled at Undyne. "NO I'M GONNA WIN!!" Undyne yelled as she rushes over with her own fist, asgore blocked her with his trident, her eyes widened, she read it all read, she stops and then bring to cry. "King Asgore I'm so sorry."

Sans, Papyrus ran in, with Undyne's dad and royal guards members, they looked to see the judgment hall, with broken flower pots, weapons everywhere, and peace of gold everywhere too. "Undyne? You didn't fight king asgore did you?" Her dad said. "I'm so sorry Asgore, Undyne is a bit of a troublemaker, 3 days ago she tried to fight the mailman for stealing her Halloween candy."

Undyne's dad laughed, once Undyne left the judgment hall, every royal guard, maid, and evens Dr Gaster pointed and laughed at her. "Hey, Alex Adam is your daughter that stupid enough to fight the king." A maid giggled. "Wow, now I see why all the kids from school are frightened of her." Laughed Gaster.

Now she was sitting on a chair waiting for king Asgore, she got up opened the throne room. "King Asgore, I'm Undyne Adam." Said Undyne bravery. "Do what to know-how to defeat me?" Asked King asgore. "Yes, how Mister Asgore." For that moment Asgore trained Undyne.

16 years later.

Undyne's P.O.V

"Why did you tell me that story?" Frisk asked. "Sans is probably going to come and save you," I said. "If wanted to save and protect he'll be here several days ago," Frisk said as she looked out the window. "Sans is going to come, Frisk," I said. "I know him, he will always come and be by your side." Frisk turned her head at me confusedly.

"Why are you calling me 'frisk' instead of 'human'," Frisk asked. "I was only being heartless to defend my friends and the monsters kids." Frisk smiled at me, maybe not all humans are heartless, evil, or monsters, some might be caring, loving, or over-giving. "I'm so sorry Frisk," I said. "It's ok Undyne," Frisk said. "It's not I killed human children, I don't know even why?" I said. "It's ok Undyne."

Meanwhile with Sans

Chara's P.O.V

"So what's the plan, Sans?" I asked. "First we distract the royal guards, then we tied down the rest including Undyne, then we get Frisk and run," Sans said. "First of all, that's a stupid plan the moment where seen Undyne will track us all down and then throws her spears at us until we're all dead." Said Asriel.

"Your mom is probably there, your dad won't ever hurt his own flesh and blood, Undyne won hurt you two, they will probably kill me," Sans said.

"Yeah Sans we need you alive your the only adult around us, and if we go to Muffet will feed us to her pet, Mettaton will leave us home alone, and Alphys will panic," I Said. "And I know you like our sister." Said Asriel. "What!?" Sans's eyes widened and he was blushing. "Yeah, we know already," I said. "Ok, I'll tell her how I feel about her, once we get out of this messed." Said Sans. "Ok Sans... You better tell her..."

To be continued...


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sans's P.O.V

We are now outside of the capital, I haven't been here since the top 2 incidents, I didn't want to be here I hate being here, Why? It isn't because it's where the fallen the human's children were slaughter in cold blood, not where Chara become a monster ghost, it's the place where Undyne almost died, and the second one the day I lose my dad.

I couldn't even bring myself to ever go to the capital, I don't hate this place, I hate going to it, without Papyrus. As we step in I close my eyes remembering those 2 days

Flashback

None's P.O.V

Sans came in with Papyrus and Alphys, a human looked at Undyne and Asgore, all he wanted to do was to go home. But know he is on his knees, but he was a trick up his sleeve, he has a gun, that had 2 bullets. "Hey, Ugly fish monster take this." He yelled as Undyne got anger.

The two stand in a deadly face-off a human child armed with a gun, a fish monsters fish with a spear, they took their aimed and they shot their weapons at the same time. At first, it wasn't clear what happened, the maids, the royal guards, and Gaster didn't know what happens at first, all they saw was blood.

Then it hits them Undyne the first female royal guard, laid on the ground blood was everywhere, it even made so Sans sick that he vomits. Her dad ran towards her side, he checks his daughter, Undyne was lucky the bullet only hits her eye, while the human was dead on the ground, Undyne was rush to the nearby hospital.

She stayed in the hospital for 6 months, when she wakes she checks the mirror, to see her eye was missing, the bullet had shot her eye out. But she lived through the pain, after that day she wears an eye patch. Everyone said it's cool and it goes with her personality because of undyne's hot-headed temper and being a tough girl.

End of flashback

Sans's P.O.V

I looked at the judgment hall, many children where slaughter here, now in 3 weeks frisk will be slaughtered in cold blood. We made our way in hiding in the shadows, sneaking our through, trying to get to Frisk, before, were seen where because I can be charged with treason against the King and whole underground.

If I get caught Chara, Asriel, and Frisk can run back to the ruins, where they'll be safe and home with their mother. I need to protect all 3 of them, as we made it pass Undyne and the rest of the Royal guards, I made eye contact with Undyne and Papyrus. They looked at their eyes widened, they watch me, Chara, and Asriel made it pass the everyone, and made it to the dungeon.

"Finally we're here." Said Chara. "They know were here," I said as they both looked at me in terror. "Oh... No." Voices from upstair can be heard Undyne must have noticed us. "They went to the dungeon." Said a voice. It was Undyne. "Sans teleport us out of here!" Said Chara. I grab them both, teleport us out of the capital and into waterfall "Ok new plan, that doesn't involve us getting us all killed." Said Chara.

"And that doesn't involve Sans getting captured and charged with treason." Said Asriel. "Guys that plan was a great one," I said. "Sans if you get capture, we only have 3 choices go to Alphys, Mettaton, or Muffet." Said Chara. "Make there's a 4th choice, go to Grillby," I said as Asriel and Chara looked at me.

"He knows what to do, once we save frisk we can go hang out with him for the time being, and we don't have to keep going out of town to get food," I said. "Ok, Grillby's it is."

Meanwhile with Frisk.

Frisk's P.O.V

'Come, Sans, where are you?' I thought as i heard King Asgore's and Undyne's voices. 'No! Is it today, I thought in 3 weeks they'll take going to kill me.' Asgore stopped by my cell, he smiled at me. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked. "No, I just want to talk," Asgore said as Undyne walked away to probably do something. "Frisk? Right? Did she raised you?" Asgore ask. "My mom, Toriel, yeah she raised me," I responded.

"She raised you well, but does she has Chara and Asriel with her." She did raise me well, but I always wondered who is my real mom. "Yeah, she does why? Are you gonna kill me? Kill Sans? Kill my siblings? Chara may be a mean girl but she'll always stand by my side." I asked. "No, they're my children my wife left me because she was disgusted by my actions she took our children with her."

"I'm sorry, my mom never told me that, we'll Sans did," I said. "Sans the Skeleton Gaster Son?" He asked. "Yeah, he told me everything." I wonder why did mom really left Asgore? Who is Gaster?

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frisk's P.O.V

I learned why did Asgore, killed those kids, A along time ago about 60 years ago there was a war between humans and Monsters, then humans won and shield the monsters underground, but then after the 12 years since the war Chara fell down, they raised her alongside with Asriel.

But she became sick and died, but her soul stayed behind they didn't understand it but it turns out she became a monster ghost right after the 6 other children fallen down Toriel took Chara and Asriel, then left him. I realized Asgore is just misunderstood.

Sans P.O.V

We waited until the Royal guards left,

I teleported us to the capital. "Let's go save frisk." Said Chara. We ran across the room to the dungeon, this time we weren't seen, we made it past many cells, we saw Frisk's cell but Asgore was by it, we wait until He got up and left.

"Come on let's go," I said as we ran. We made it to frisk she had a black eye, she looks bad. Undyne was making Frisk her punching bag. "Quick Chara before dad gets back." Said Asriel. Chara manages to get the cell door to get Frisk out.

"Come, Frisk, we are here to help you out." Frisk got up to hug her slidings and I teleported us out of the capital to waterfall. "Frisk are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine Sans, where are we going to go?" Frisk asked. "To Grillby's, He'll help us there," I said we walked out of waterfall and into snowin.

No Royal guards weren't around, we ran out of town, Grillby's was a house by the town's library. We went to the back and knocked on the door. When Grillby opened the door, he saw Frisk he rushed us inside. "Sans what did you did this time?" He said with an eyebrow raised. "I was only trying to help grillby?" He looked at frisk for a moment.

"Ok, you guys can start until everything dies down." He said.

Frisk's P.O.V

Grillby was cooking us burgers and fries, he seems pretty nice. "We need a plan to get you 4 out of this situation." He said. "We could try calling mom?" Chara requested. "No way what if Asgore finds us." Said Sans.

"Well, I'm calling Asgore and Toriel in the morning," Grillby said. "No!" We all yelled. "Dad well murdered Sans." We all yelled. "Ok I won't but Asgore will notice that Frisk is missing ." He said. "We know but if he kills Sans." Said Sans. "No call Asgore and Mom, Undyne won't dare to kill to her childhood friend," I said

Meanwhile with Papyrus

Papyrus's P.O.V

I try to call Sans's phone but he won't answer the phone, I was thinking of a monster who will take in Sans, the human, and the Dreemurr twins.

It has to be someone but who not one monster will go and treason against the king and whole underground. Mettaton? Alphys? Napstablook?

Who? I was thinking until I got a phone call from Alphys. "Hello? Alphys did you get Sans phone singles?" I asked. "Not yet but the human is missing," Alphys said. "What I thought the human was at the Capital!" I yelled in shocked. "Yeah Sans, Chara, and Asriel were there when the human went missing."

Alphys said as she was typing Sans's phone single. "We need to get my brother, the Dreemurr twins, and the human, before Undyne does and trust me it won't be pretty for all 4 of them," I said.

I looked out the window, then it hit me Grillby he has been supportive since Mom died and Dad disappeared. "I know where is Sans and the Dreemurr twins are hiding the human, Grillby's house he, runs a restaurant here in Snowin, we can get to them before Undyne does," I said.

"And I got your older brother's phone single he in Snowin," Alphys said. "Yes! Sans I the great Papyrus and Dr Alphys are coming to save you."

To be continued


	10. author notes

before this book get updated you all must have patiences, I can't update all the books at once

Plus School keeps getting in the way of updates, I'm a slow writer so you all must have patience so no rushing me to update books I'm you human, your human so have patiences please

I'm asking nicely thank you and have a nice day, good afternoon, or have a good night

see ya


End file.
